I Promise
by strxnglxvatic
Summary: She'd fallen to her knees, burying her face in her hands. Her sobs echoed in the darkened hallways, but no one was there to listen. She was alone. In Heavenly Host Elementary. The worst place to be all by yourself. But she'd pretty much made the only person that was with her leave. And she was the only one to blame.


**Hi! So, as a fan of Corpse Party, and an even bigger fan of Seiko and Naomi, I figured I'd write a little drabble about them. This is my first fanfiction (about Corpse Party), so please do be kind.**

**...**

**(Naomi)**

She'd fallen to her knees, burying her face in her hands. Her sobs echoed in the darkened hallways, but no one was there to listen. She was alone. In Heavenly Host Elementary. The worst place to be all by yourself. But she'd pretty much made the only person that was with her leave. She only had her negativity with her, and her quickly fading sanity. Why did she say all of those things? Why did she have to yell at Seiko? Her first best friend, and most likely her last. She could very well die here, and not one person would know. Maybe not even the others that had ended up there with them. All of them were in a different state of "reality", a closed space completely separate from the others. So, yeah. She could die here and no one would know. Surely Seiko would find her way back in hopes of making up, but would probably instead find Naomi's lifeless body and lose her mind. And Naomi was the only one to blame.

_ She was trying to help!_ Naomi said to herself in her mind. _ Why did you ever bring her down?! What is so wrong with you?!_

Naomi wiped her eyes and fixed herself into a sitting position. Her gaze was casted down to floor and she sniffed, rubbing her right eye and trying to get herself under control. She needed to find Seiko. She needed to. It wasn't good for them to, not only split on such terrible terms, but to be alone in this place. She had to find her, and she had to apologize. She breathed in deeply, counting to ten in her head before getting to her feet. Which way did Seiko go again? Up the hall, right? How much time has even passed? She could of been long gone by then and in a totally different part of the school.

_ No matter, I need to find her..._ Naomi thought, and made her way up the hall.

She passed the wall that had all the blood and body parts smeared against it and covered her mouth, trying to keep back the bile that was rising up in her. What if the same fate had been bestowed upon Seiko?

_No! Don't think like that! Seiko is fine, she's always fine!_ Naomi scolded herself for thinking that way.

Whimpering quietly, she closed her eyes and pressed herself to the wall behind her, following her way around with that. When she felt she was a good distance away, she opened her eyes. The wall was long past her and she let out a breath of relief. Naomi looked the opposite way, up the hall. There were two doors along the way. She read the signs that hung above the doors. One of them was the infirmary, the other one was a storage room. Maybe Seiko had gone back to the infirmary? Naomi needed to check every place possible. She looked behind her cautiously, making sure there was nothing there before inching towards the infirmary door and grabbing for the handle. She leaned down on and pushed on it. It opened. She leaned over to peek inside. She saw nothing but the beds, the curtain, and the desk and cabinets. She walked inside to check the beds with high hopes that Seiko was there.

"...!"

Naomi stopped short, the sound of crying reaching her ears. It was quiet, but noticeable in the surrounding silence. Naomi's heart fluttered. "Seiko?!" She rushed around to the other side, a wide grin on her face and tears building in her eyes. "Seiko, I'm so glad you're-!"

She came to sudden halt, her eyes going wide. Seiko...was not there. On the bed, crying, was one of the ghost children. It was the little girl with the missing eye. Her blue glow was dimmed, but bright. She looked up immediately when Naomi stopped in front of her. Naomi froze, the ghost's gaze compelling her.

_"Gyie eh back..." _ the little girl muttered. Naomi couldn't understand what she was saying.

"H-huh?" Naomi said.

The little girl's mouth moved again, her voice coming out louder. _"Gyie eh back..."_

_ Give it back? Is that was she's saying? _ Naomi thought. _ What is she talking about?_

She still couldn't move, her limbs had locked on her. She winced and squirmed, but her body refused to cooperate. "W-what's going on?!" She glared at the little ghost girl. "What are you doing to me?!"

_"GYIE EH BACK!" _ the ghost yelled.

Naomi was thrown backwards, slamming into the wall on the far side of the room. The wind was knocked out of her and a strangled gasp of surprise escaped her as she hit the floor hard on her side. The splint Seiko had made for her ankle cracked in half from the impact and her ankle exploded with pain. She cried out and pulled her knee up to her chest, reaching down to tenderly rub her ghost stood from the beds and stared at Naomi as she writhed in shock and pain. She slowly glided over the floor towards Naomi.

"P-please! Don't hurt me!" Naomi begged. "I don't want to die! Just let me find Seiko! Please!"

A darkened aura began to form around the girl's body. It grew bigger and bigger, expanding and reaching out for Naomi. Naomi closed her eyes and started to cry, praying that this would all go away.

_S-Seiko, please! Find me!_ Naomi thought anxiously.

The darkness began to wrap itself around Naomi, who had curled up in a fetal position. The darkness penetrated her space, slipping into her body through her nose, mouth, even the pores in her skin. Naomi gagged and choked. The darkness smelled revolting and it felt slimy as it trespassed down her throat.

_S-Seiko...I'm sorry..._ Was the last thing she thought as the darkness consumed her.

**...**

**(Seiko)**

Seiko roamed aimlessly throughout the school, her thoughts foggy and her eyes clouded over from crying. She hiccuped and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She'd run out of tears to cry. She'd run out of reasons to even go on. Naomi, her own best friend, hurt her feelings badly then suggested they split up. Spilt up, of all things! That should be the last thing anyone would want to do! But Seiko knew better than to speak against Naomi. She only wanted her friend to calm down and find peace somehow. She knew how Naomi could be. So she agreed. If Naomi wanted space, then it was space Seiko would give her. As a best friend, it was her job. She bid Naomi a farewell and promised that they would meet up again later. Naomi never replied so Seiko went on.

Seiko could never deny that she had some sort of feeling for her best friend. The "I like you more than a friend but I'm not sure what that means" type of feeling. It had been growing inside of her since the time they'd first met as children. While Seiko could never tell what she wanted, Naomi was always clearly into guys. Especially Satoshi. They'd met him just before high school, and Seiko could automatically tell that Naomi was absolutely smitten over him. And she could live with that. She kinda had no choice in the say anyway. She would watch as Naomi giggled and blushed at the sight, presence, or mention of Satoshi. Seiko loved to tease her about it just so that she could she her adorable embarrassed expression. It was what she did. And her constant dirty hints and suggestive conversations was only the tip of the iceberg. She could delve as far as she wanted to go and Naomi would give the best reactions. It was very amusing indeed.

_Naomi, why...why did you ever take such a turn? _Seiko thought. _ We were supposed to be in this together until the very end... And I'm scared that the end is closer than we think._

"Where am I, anyway?" Seiko said aloud, looking around. She'd gone down at least two flights of stairs and went down so many halls and into so many rooms. "Dammit, I must've lost track of my path!"

Seiko glanced behind her, wondering if retracing her steps would help any. It was her best bet as of now and she had a sick sensation in her stomach that told her she needed to find Naomi. But...how? She really didn't want to continue walking through the school by herself, but she didn't know what could happen if she stayed in one place for too long. Either way seemed like a lose-lose situation. There was little chance that Naomi would find her before late if she stopped moving.

_"Seikooo..."_

"...!" Seiko did a 360 turn, but there was nothing in each direction. "Who's there?!"

_"Seikooo..."_ The voice sounded more and more familiar as it continued to speak her name._ "Seikooo..."_ That time it sounded closer.

"N-Naomi?" Seiko said. "Is that you?"

Her name sounded again as a figure began to form in the blackness of the hallway. She could see the familiar pixie cut of her best friend, her chest, and the curve of dat ass first before Naomi came fully into view. Her head was looking down and a dark shadow was casted upon her face.

"Naomi!" Seiko exclaimed, her feet pounding against the floor as she ran to her. "Oh, Naomi! I thought I'd never see you again!"

She wrapped her arms around the girl, hugging her as tight as she could. Except...Naomi didn't hug her back. She was as stiff as a board, her arms locked at her sides. Seiko looked up at Naomi, trying to look under her hair, when Naomi's head shot up. Her eyes seemed glazed over, like she was in a trance. A chill went down Seiko's spine as she slowly backed away.

"Naomi, are you okay?" she said. "What's wrong?"

Naomi took a step forward towards Seiko. The closer she got, the stranger her appearance became. Seiko noticed that there was a black ring coming from every side of Naomi. She was completely enveloped in it. Seiko gasped and stumbled backwards, her heel catching on something and making her fall flat on her ass. Naomi stood over her, her expression grim and definitely not her own. She reached down and grabbed Seiko by the collar of her school uniform, lifting her from the ground with strength that she never had before.

"W-what are you doing?" Seiko asked, her voice choking up with fear. "Naomi..."

Naomi grabbed a rope the lay on the floor beneath them, which was probably what Seiko had tripped over. She turned on her heel and started for the doorway, still elevating Seiko with one hand.

"Naomi, please! Snap out of it! This isn't you!" Seiko said.

"..."

Naomi climbed the stairs one by one, up to the third floor. She turned down the hall that lead to the girls lavatory. Seiko struggled in her grip, hoping that her restlessness would be enough for Naomi to accidentally let go, but her grip was like steel. She wasn't budging. Naomi used her foot to kick open the door and she went inside. She kicked open the stall second to last and threw Seiko in. Seiko cried out from the impact and collapsed to her knees.

"What has gotten into you?!" she cried. "Why are you doing this to me?!"

Another question only answered with silence. Naomi grabbed a bucket that was sitting in the corner and turned it upside down. She stood on it and reached inside with the rope, tying it around one of the pieces of wood inside. In mere seconds with a skillful hand, she hand made a noose on the other end.

"What are you doing?" Seiko asked.

Naomi looked at her and grabbed her by the shirt again. She stepped down and put Seiko on the bucket. Seiko stared in horror as the noose went around her neck.

"Naomi, this isn't you!" Seiko said. "Whatever it is making you do this, fight it! Don't let it control you! Please!"

Naomi kicked the bucket away and Seiko dropped, the rope keeping her suspended in air. Her eyes bugged as she grabbed at the rope, trying to pull herself out of it. A twisted smile crept along Naomi's face as Seiko struggled for breath.

"N-Nao...mi...ple-ease..." Seiko gasped out. "You...promised..."

The black aura coming from Naomi retracted and withered. Naomi's eyes flashed their normal brown, but receded back to their glassy state. Seiko could feel the life draining from her with every second that passed by. Her eyes began to roll up into her head and her fighting became weaker. "I-I'm s...sor...ry..." she murmured.

The shadow around Naomi faded and Naomi collapsed to the floor. She coughed violently, her arms and legs shaky. She heard the sound of someone gasping for breath and looked up. She saw Seiko, just barely clinging to life, hanging there before her. She jumped back, her eyes wide with terror. She scrambled to her feet. "SEIKO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"N...ao...mi..." Seiko strained.

"Why would you do this?!" Naomi said. "Hang on, I'll get you down!"

She reached up and tried to undo the knot, but it didn't give away. Seiko gagged and trembled. Tugging the rope was only making it worse. Naomi looked around frantically for something to put under Seiko to stand her up, then she could focus on getting her down. That's when she spotted the bucket laying in the corner of the stall.

"Seiko, hang in there!" Naomi said.

She got down on her hands and knees and reached for the bucket and a shard of glass next to it, grabbing them and immediately putting the bucket under Seiko. It was tall enough and Seiko's feet stood flat on it's surface. Naomi reached up and cut the rope. Seiko gasped and coughed for breath, falling over on Naomi as her eyes regaining their light and returning to their proper place in her sockets. They rested on Naomi, who had tears brimming her eyes and her teeth nervously biting her lower lip. "Seiko..."

"Naomi..." Seiko said.

"Seiko, why?" Naomi said. "Why did you do this?"

"I didn't...you did." Seiko said.

Naomi gasped. No, she wouldn't. She couldn't! She'd never imagine doing such a thing! Especially to her best friend!

"No...no..." Naomi stuttered. "I-I didn't...I couldn't of..."

"Naomi?" Seiko said. "Naomi, calm down. It wasn't your fault."

"Wh-what?" Naomi said.

"You were possessed, or something." Seiko said. "You weren't yourself. You had this dark glow surrounding you. Whatever it was controlling you, it made you do...this."

Naomi covered her mouth with her hand and began to sob quietly. Seiko felt her heart clench in her chest and she sat up, wrapping her arms around Naomi and pulling her close. Naomi cried into her shoulder while Seiko murmured calming words into her ear and stroked her back with her hand.

"I'm sorry, Seiko..." Naomi sobbed.

"No hard feelings." Seiko said with a soft smile. "I don't blame you at all."

"You...you don't?" Naomi said.

"Of course not." Seiko said.

"But I-" Naomi started, but Seiko quieted her.

"You honestly expect me to believe that you'd do any of this on purpose?" she asked.

"Well, um, no..." Naomi said meekly, feeling foolish.

"Okay then! So stop being so hard on yourself!" Seiko said. "I'm still here because of you! If you hadn't of grabbed that bucket and that glass, I'd sure be a goner!"

"But if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't of needed saving in the first place." Naomi said.

Seiko pushed Naomi up into a sitting position, holding her by the shoulders. She stared deeply into her friend's eyes, a serious expression on her usual playful face. "Naomi, listen to me. I forgive you. Okay? I do. I'd never put anything on you if it wasn't your fault, and this wasn't. It was this damned place that did that to you and, believe me, if I knew who did it I'd murder their ghost. A million times over. I'm still here, Naomi. I'm still breathing, I'm still talking. And I'll always be here. I lo-care about you, Naomi. A lot. And nothing could ever make me change my mind or take me away from you."

Naomi smiled sadly and hugged Seiko tightly, burying her face in the brunette's shoulder. "Thank you, Seiko. Thank you for being my best friend."

"It's always been an honor as well as a privilege." Seiko said, hugging her back. "Now come ion, we've got to get out of here."

"You said it." Naomi said.

Seiko helped Naomi to her feet and Naomi groaned in pain. She'd forgotten about her ankle.

"What's wrong?" Seiko asked.

"The splint you made for me broke." Naomi said. "My ankle is still in terrible shape."

"Well, let's go see if I can find something else to fix it up." Seiko said. "Want to go back to the infirmary?"

"No!" Naomi said, startling Seiko with her sudden outburst. "S-sorry, it's just...I went in there looking for you and was attacked by a ghost."

"Ahhh, that explains everything." Seiko nodded. "Still, come on. We're gonna get out, I promise."

"No more splitting up either." Naomi said.

"You promise?" Seiko joked.

Naomi smiled good naturedly and nodded. "Cross my heart."

"I'll hold you to that, Nakashima." Seiko said.

"I hope you do, Shinohara." Naomi said.

They smiled at each other and made their way out of the bathroom.

**...**

**Okay, I know I kind of wavered a bit towards the end but I tried not to. Like I said, this is my first CP fanfiction. If you guys want, I'll add an epilogue. Until then, this story is complete!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
